


Our life isn't a movie but it has its own soundtrack

by Gee_is_Loveless, rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkwardness, Brat Oh Sehun, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hormones, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, M/M, Slow Burn, Teasing, not so secret relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_is_Loveless/pseuds/Gee_is_Loveless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: “For anything worth having one must pay the price; and the price is always work, patience, love, self-sacrifice”– John Burroughs





	1. [I can’t help falling in love with you]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shall I stay?_   
>  _Would it be a sin_   
>  _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our personal hell.

Yoongi looks at himself in the mirror and wonders if he looks good “Am I too pale today? Maybe... who knows? I don’t even know- I feel stupid and I’m shaky, what should I wear? I don’t know if I should use a bit of perfume or... I just don’t know” he takes his sunglasses and a bucket hat, a mask and he just rushes away from the dorm.

“Where are you going?” Seokjin stops him right at the entrance, he knows where he’s going.

“It's not your business hyung, let me out” he’s not moving, the watch on Yoongi’s wrist keeps running and he knows he’s totally late.

“It’s my business Yoongi, you’re gonna ruin us... you two have the power to do that”

“We don’t care” he says laughing, they don’t care at all. “There’s nothing to ruin, hyung. You’re rotten inside if you think I don’t deserve to be as happy as you are with NamJoon. I can do it, he can too, so... cut this bullshit”

“Manners!”

“Don’t you dare screaming at me, you might be older but not more respectable, it’s my life and I do what I want with it!”

“Well, you’re not going out, we have practice” he sits in front of the door blocking it. Yoongi wants to cry. It’s almost ten minutes late, he will have to rush if he wants to be on time.

“Hyung... please, let Yoongi-hyung go to his date with Sehun-hyung. We’re not having practice today and... you let TaeTae and I be-” Jeongguk interjects blushing, it’s true that everyone have a relationship except for Yoongi. The maknae of BTS thinks this is a bit unfair.

Yoongi finally pushes Seokjin aside and runs to the parking lot, his car is just there, the key should be inside his pockets “But... where?”

“Hyung! Suga-hyung!” Jeongguk is running to him, holding the key. “You left your key at home!” Yoongi can’t help but cry a bit, Jeongguk holds me tight knowing this, he’s one of my best pals, he knows what’s going on.

“Thanks Kook-ah” his voice sounds broken. It’s been a rough morning, and today after all those days texting him, Yoong is finally going on a date with Sehun.

“Good luck hyung, everything is going to be fine”  Yoongi gets in the car and starts the engine, waving at the younger.

“Now... what was the address again?”

 

“Sehun-ah” Sehun barely listens to Jongdae in his sixth walk around the dorm gathering his things. He checks and rechecks himself on the mirror every time he walks in front of it. Is his hair right? Are his clothes right? Does he look good enough?

“Hun...” once again, Jongdae speaks to him and Sehun is pretty sure he’s making his hyung nervous. This is the seventh time he watches the youngest walking around the place because of his open door. The first time was a trip to the laundry room for a plain black short sleeve shirt because the white one was way too scandalous, then he walked back to my room. The second time, EXO maknae asked Jongin to borrow him a black denim jacket, only achieving it after he told him where he was going. Then a quick scanning for a pair of navy blue jeans, and then for a black cap. After that, Sehun brushed his teeth, and applied a little bit of BB cream.

“Sehun!”

“What?!” the youngest yells. His mood isn’t the best. It should be a nice day, but right now it isn't. He has less than an hour before his date comes to pick him up and he doesn’t feel ready yet. He feels overwhelmed because he just found his gray vans and they don't match with his attire, and he doesn't know where the fuck Kyungsoo left them. He is in the verge of crying.

“Hey, kid. Slow down” Jongdae hugs him and Sehun breathes slowly, trying to calm himself down “I know you're stressed, but it's alright Hun-ah. Everything will be fine”

“Hyung, but- Do I look ok? I mean- Do you think he will like it?” before Sehun can say something else, Baekhyun and Jongin get in the conversation too.

“If Yoongi-ah doesn't think you look at least handsome, we can ask Kyungsoo to lend him his glasses” Baekhyun combs his hair with his fingers. “See? You look gorgeous Sehunnie, I would date you if I wasn't in love with Chanyeol~” Sehun blushes.

“You're impossible” the tallest checks his watch once again, it's getting later and later and these three dumbasses aren't helping at all. “I'm fucking late and I'm not ready yet, assholes!”

“You're worse than a girl on his first date, what else could you possibly need?” Jongin mocks.

“Are you officially dat-”

“Who the fuck said something about dating, stupid?” Sehun pushes Baekhyun trying to leave them to get his wallet and sunglasses.

“So it's definitely a first date! Are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend, Hunnie?” Baekhyun giggles.

“Can you just-” the maknae looks at Jongdae, pleading for help.

“Leave him alone, guys” Sehun sighs. “I'll help you to get your things and-” Jongdae drags him back to his room.

“I'll give the final touches to your make up!”

“Hyung, I don't-” Sehun looks scandalized at Baekhyun.

“I'll go look for your black vans, there’s no way I’ll let you go out in that awful sneakers” Jongin adds finally.

“Everything will be fine, don't be shy. He will surely love how you look. And don't be nervous, I'm sure he will say yes” Jongdae says when he handles Sehun’s wallet, phone and sunglasses. By this time, Baekhyun already applied him a soft brown eyeliner.

“Go on Juliet, Romeo is waiting for you outside~” Baekhyun sings.

“Fucking shit! Is he already here?!” twelve o'clock, not even a minute later. Like a true gentleman.

 

“Hi...” Sehun greets Yoongi shyly when he comes closer to the elder, leaned on his black Cadillac. He’s wearing dark jeans and a black button shirt. Sehun thinks that’s one of the reasons they decided dating would be a good idea, because they get along so well.

“Hello Hun-ah... I’m sorry if I’m late”

“No, no. You aren’t late at all” Sehun scratches his nape, nervous “Uh- shall we go now?”

“W-wait... Let me-” he opens the door for Sehun and the younger melts.

“There’s no need to-” Sehun babbles but he stops when he hears the giggles from his dorm mates and he frowns “Uh- Yoongi... I’m sorry” Sehun dismisses it, since his friends are worse than that, but it doesn’t stop Sehun from cursing “Nosy assholes”

“It’s ok” Yoongi comforts him as soon as he gets in the car “Would you like to turn on the radio?” Sehun nods, lost in Yoongi’s satoori, but he doesn’t move a finger to turn it on so Yoongi does it himself. “Where do you want to go?” Sehun nods again, and Yoongi giggles.

“You sound so cute Yoongs... Uhm, sorry. Do you mind if I skip the honorifics? A-and, whatever you want to go it’s fine” Sehun is shy again, he stares at his feet “Texting was easier, damn it”

“...Yoongs? It’s ok without honorifics, but call me Yoongi” the elder licks his lips “Let’s go for some bulgogi” Yoongi thinks that texting was easier indeed. “I really wanted to see you, Hun”

“O-ok, bulgogi sounds great, Yoongi” Sehun removes on his seat to clip on the seatbelt and accidentally he touches Yoongi’s fingers. “...sorry” Yoongi swears, mumbling something about being too hot today as he opens his window, Sehun agrees nodding, opening his own window. “Your hand is warm, I- I like it” he blushes, removing his hand “Uhm, shall we go now?”

“Yes- Sorry... I’m-” Yoongi’s phone rings and he looks at the screen “nervous” he throws the phone at the back seat after it.

“Is everything alright?” Yoongi nods.

“Let’s talk about it later, ok?” he smiles to Sehun and starts to drive.

“Sure” Sehun nods “Can I know where are we going then?”

“You said you liked meat, right?” Yoongi says as if that explained something while he takes off his bucket hat showing his blond hair.

“Yeah, I did” Sehun takes off his cap and his sunglasses, revealing his black hair. “The noonas again? You look great like this, I like y- I like it” Yoongi nods.

“Yes, yesterday the noonas started bleaching it, the next comeback it’ll be some other color, I just want my scalp to breathe... Would you still like me if I get bald?” they stop at the red light and Yoongi takes the chance to gaze over Sehun.

“I will” he says confidently, though in a small voice “But I personally like your black hair better, you look like some kind of charming prince. So, don’t be shy of using a black wig for me” Yoongi laughs lightly.

“I like your black hair too” Sehun blinks slowly.

“D-do you?”

“Yes... I- I really like you Sehun-ah” the driver looks at his co-driver’s lips.

“I really like you too, Yoongi” they’re too immersed in their own world they don’t realise the traffic light changes until a honck from the car behind them startles Sehun. “Fucking Christ- G-green light already, Yoongi” Yoongi starts the car quickly.

“So... Do you prefer beer, wine or soju?”

“Beer, you?”

“I don’t mind, but I think soju or any rice liquor suit bulgogi better” they remain silent for a while “How about desse-”

“Bubble tea” Sehun doesn’t gives any time to Yoongi to finish the question, as if that was up to any discussion. Yoongi laughs once again.

“Of course you’ll choose that” he mumbles and Sehun sticks his tongue, suddenly nervous again, remembering he’s trying to give a good impression to his date.

 

“This is the place-” Yoongi starts to park.

“This place looks really nice, do you come here often?”

“Not really. I just know this place because Geumjae-hyung brought me here my last birthday. I guess I'm way too busy” Sehun nods to himself as if saying 'I know that’. Yoongi turns off the car and starts to put his hat and mask on, and Sehun does the proper with his own cap and sunglasses. Yoongi can't help but think that even when you can't see half of his face, he still looks really handsome.

“Do you think someone will recognise us?”

“Uh?” Yoongi can't see it, but he knows Sehun is rolling his eyes. “No, I don't think so. Jin-hyu-” Yoongi suddenly looks nervous.

“Do you mind Seokjin-hyung?” Yoongi dismisses him quickly. “What about him?”

“N-nevermind. It's really nothing”

“Are you sure you're ok? We can go back if you want...” Sehun sounds sad but understanding.

“No!” the BTS member almost yell “No, I want to be here with you today, Hunnie. It's ok, I think we should enjoy this lunch and talk later, ok?” he takes Sehun's hand hesitantly and the other blushes slightly, nodding.

“There's not reason for anyone to think this is anything but a friendly meeting. Baekhyun and Taehyung do this all the time” Yoongi smiles behind the mask.

“Let's go, I'm hungry” Yoongi gets out from the car to open Sehun's door and help him get out. He locks the car and stares upwards. “Why are you so tall? You're taller than Namjoon” Sehun laughs and Yoongi thinks he may fall in love with the sound.

“I'm not tall,, you're just small”

“I'm not small. What kind of nuclear disaster affected you, youngers?” Sehun laughs again.

“Accept it, you're just small. You can barely reach my eyebrows. Not smaller than Minseok-hyung, though-” Yoongi smacks his arm to shut him up. “I don't mind at all, it's cute” the elder rolls his eyes.

“Quick brat, we can get a private”

“What-?” Yoongi drags Sehun to a private cubicle with a table and four chairs. Yoongi takes his hat and his mask off.

“It's better like this, don't you think so?” Sehun takes off his stuff too.

“Well, this is a really nice place, with a really nice view” he smirks when he looks at Yoongi and the elder blushes and smacks him once again mumbling something like ‘pervert brat’.

 

Sehun drags the chair for Yoongi to sit.

“You make me feel really small, I kinda like it...” if it wasn’t because the cabine is really quite, Sehun wouldn’t have heard Yoongi, but he does, so he smiles.

“I like it too, it makes me feel like I can protect you from everything” Sehun places his hand over Yoongi’s.

“Sehun-ah- I want to- Can I protect you too?” Sehun barely hears his hyung, he wonders what does Yoongi mean with protecting him so he doesn’t answer, They are impossibly close “I want to-”

When the waitress gets in, Sehun removes his hand at soundspeed, knocking Yoongi’s knee on the protest who protest with a quiet ‘oof’. Sehun doesn’t dare to raise his eyes from the table as Yoongi orders everything for them and he just answers in a very, very tiny voice he prefers dark beer when Yoongi directly asks him what he wants to drink.

When the waitress leaves, Yoongi unbuttons two of his shirt’s buttons.

“Ugh, I really don’t like the spring-” Sehun giggles and smirks, trying to take a look of Yoongi’s sternum.

“I know, right? I hate getting all sticky and sweaty- And the smell! Can you imagine how awful a dorm with nine sweaty boys smells?”

“I know how a dorm smells with seven sweaty boys. Sometimes Taehyung doesn’t shower” Yoongi scrunches his nose “Disgusting”

“Taehyung-ah is a funny guy, usually he’s like he came from another world” Sehun comes closer to Yoongi and Yoongi comes closer to Sehun, smirking.

“He’s weird”

“Hmm, that’s why he get along with Baekhyun” they remain silent after that, their thighs pressed together.

 

“Thanks for being patient with me and not pressure me to talk” Sehun cocks an eyebrow, and contrary to his expression, he holds Yoongi’s hand.

“It’s not for free, Yoongi. This will cost you a bubble tea”

“Are you like this with all your hyungs?”

“Just with the cute ones” Sehun winks and Yoongi rolls his eyes, blushing.

“I wasn’t going to let you pay anyway brat. Even if you don’t want to call me like that, I’m still your hyung”

“Who told you I was going to pay for something? You’re the hyung, you pay” Yoongi strokes the back of his hand idly and Sehun shivers “I thought you didn't mind me not calling you hyung. It’s just weird. How would you feel if your boyfriend called you ‘older brother’?” Sehun closes his mouth as soon as he realizes what he said and he blushes looking away from his companion, Yoongi giggles.

“I don’t mind, Sehun. You can call me anything you want, I love your voice. I just want to hear you always” Sehun looks back at Yoongi.

“Yoongi, I- would you like to-?” once again, they’re interrupted by the waitress, but Sehun doesn’t remove his hand this time.

“Whatever it is, it can wait. Let’s eat, shall we?” Sehun nods grabbing his chopsticks. He comes close to Yoongi’s ear and whispers in his ear in a very low voice ‘Should we feed each other?’ and Yoongi nods violently.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, I'm just- nervous again. It's like in my dreams, just- I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Hunnie, sorry” Sehun relaxes and smiles fondly.

“Hey. It's alright to be nervous. Jongdae-hyung told me before I left” Yoongi thinks it must have its perks to be the maknae, because everyone gives you advices. His only hyung in BTS is a drama queen “See? I'm nervous too” Sehun shows Yoongi his shaking hand.

“Thanks Hunnie”

 

Sehun starts to place the meat on the grill and Yoongi watches him intensely “I'm not that good cooking, Yoongi. But with good luck I catched something from when I watched Kyungsoo in all these years”

“I'm pretty sure I'll love yo- it! It'll be fine” Sehun purposely ignores Yoongi's mistake.

“I hope so”

When the meat is cooking they talk about their work (there's really nothing else to talk about). How Sehun was casted for dancing and how Yoongi was tricked because they told him he won't dance at all. They're both idols, they're both rappers, but even when they have the same passion (music), they aren't alike. Sehun dances, Yoongi composes.

“... I'm having more lines now that- That the others left, but still. I prefer to dance, really” Yoongi looks at Sehun, wondering about the youngest's friends without a word “It's been years and I still talk to them sometimes, but I still miss them”

“It's ok. I understand” he soothes “I'm sure you'll find time to see each other, that's how friendship works” Sehun is too lost in his own world “Yah- Eat, or it will get cold and you won't like it” Sehun wipes away his tears discreetly before he opens his mouth and waits patiently for Yoongi to feed him. “Hun, you should at least say please...” Yoongi says smirking, teasing his lips with a the piece of meat in his chopsticks.

“You wouldn't be the first one trying to teach me manners” Sehun cocks an eyebrow.

“Open up” Sehun says a loud 'ah’ and Yoongi places the meat inside his mouth. “Is it good?” Sehun grabs his own chopsticks and a piece of meat for Yoongi to try it.

“Try it” the EXO member places the meat in front of the eldest and Yoongi parts his lips slightly “Wider, old man” Yoongi smirks, taking out his tongue and licking his lips before biting the meat.

They repeat the process (feeding each other + teasing) for a while with every single item on their table.

“Come here, Hun-ah” Yoongi wipes Sehun's lips with his thumb to clean them from the traces of kimchi and then he sucks his finger. Sehun blushes, but comes closer to Yoongi once again. Yoongi realizes and leans into Sehun, so close he could count his eyelashes.

“Yoongi... You smell like beer” Yoongi blushes and leans back in his chair.

“Sorry”

“Don't be, I probably smell the same. I'm sorry for ruining the mood, I'm nervous too”

“I feel like you're an entire mood-”

“Behave yourself, old man. Or we'll never finish our meal”

“But I'm behaving, Hunnie~” Yoongi pouts and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Sure you are” Sehun bets all his money Yoongi's hard.

 

Sehun wonders when was the last time Yoongi ate meat.

“You can have my portion, if you want Yoongi” the elder looks at him as if he has just told him they won a Billboard.

“Really? I'm not allowed to eat like this in the dorm and I really love food-” Sehun offers the rest of his portion to his hyung. “I hate dieting”

“Our diet is mostly protein, we must keep our muscles toned-”

“That's why y'all look like proper man-”

“Excuse me? I'm way too skinny to be a proper man”

“Well, I like your arms”

“I like your shoulders” counters Sehun, Yoongi looks very manly to him (manlier than some of his band members, if you ask him).

“I like your smile”

“I like your hands”

“I like your voice”

“I like your lips”

“I like your jaw”

“I like your nose”

“I like all of you, Sehun-ah” Sehun blushes.

“I like you too Yoongi” the food is finished already. They're ready to pay and leave to the next place.

 

“Did you enjoy the meal?”

“Yes, it was really good” Sehun kisses Yoongi’s knuckles “Thanks, Yoongi” the elder blushes.

“Ehm- I hope we can do it again sometime”

“Aren’t you busy with your comeback or something?” Sehun cocks an eyebrow, just when the waitress gets in and Yoongi is shrugging his shoulders.

“Who the fuck cares? I’ll spend my free days doing what I want the most” Yoongi hands the waitress cash to pay the bill.

“And what would that be?”

“Seeing you” Yoongi smirks and Sehun smiles, he would love to spend his free days with him too “Let’s go, time to go for some dessert”

“Are you paying for it too?” they start to place their mask and sunglasses and respective hat and cap to get out of the restaurant.

“You’re a brat”

“Don’t tell me you don’t love it~” the eldest rolls his eyes, before he drags Sehun out of the cabine.

 

“By the way, I love your car. Scandalous, like you” Sehun smirks as he gets in the car once again and Yoongi closes the door for him.

“Always” Yoongi says as soon as he gets in the car, turning on the engine and the radio, sintonizing the oldies.

“You’re a grandpa”

“I’m old, what were you expecting?”

“Everyone in EXO except for Nini and me are older than you” Sehun rolls his eyes “Don’t feel that special” Yoongi shrugs his shoulders, already driving. _Whatever._

“You sure know better places for bubble tea than-”

“Turn left on the next corner” Yoongi mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like ‘brat’, Bee Gees is playing on the radio and the producer tells the dancer how he used to dance disco with his mom, to which the younger counters he should dance with him someday.

“Here, right?”

“Yes. Slow down, it’s really close. I used to come here with Han. You’ll like it. The pink shop”

“Is it ok if we ask for take away?” Sehun pouts.

“But it’s a really nice shop! Unless~ you’re planning to take us somewhere nice” Yoongi just rolls his eyes before he gets out of the car to open the door for Yoongi.

“We’re going somewhere, yes” Sehun nods.

 

“Do you like bubble tea, Yoongi?”

“Yeah. My favorite is Earl Gray with tapioca”

“Mine is chocolate one~”

“Kiddo~” Yoongi ruffles his hair, even when he has to stand on his very tiptoes.

“I’m not a kid, grandpa” Yoongi starts walking to the shop and Sehun yells “I want a large one!”

“You can order it yourself, brat” Yoongi mumbles “Place the order” Sehun opens his eyes widely.

“Me?!”

“No, the wall. Obviously you!”

“I’m not paying for them” and Yoongi shoves his wallet on Sehun’s hands. The younger walks to the counter with his ego hurt and Yoongi is smirking, pleased with the evolving of the events. When the order is placed, Sehun comes back to Yoongi’s side “I’m keeping this with me~”

“My cards aren’t there, brat” Sehun inspects the wallet and whines.

“Eh! That’s unfair! You must spoil me!”

“Can I just have my license back?” Sehun shoves it back in Yoongi’s hand.

“I don’t want it anymore. I’ve decided. I’m making you buy me things. Be my sugar daddy, Yoongi” Yoongi laughs and then nods.

“Yeah. yeah. Whatever you want”

Sehun is called and he picks their beverages before they leave the shop in Yoongi’s car once again.

 

“We’re here” Sehun looks at his surroundings in interest. “I really like this hill, I used to come here on trainee days to watch the sunset, but it’s too soon for that. So- What don’t we enjoy our teas, hmm?” Yoongi turns up the volume of the radio as they hear the oldies.

It turns out Sehun is a really good listener, even when he’s a brat. He sips his bubble tea calmly as Yoongi talks about his predebut days and how all he wanted to do was rapping and not dancing at all. Sehun isn’t hurt to hear this confession, but somewhere in the back of his head he takes note of this, making it a personal challenge to make his Yoongi dance with him.

Sehun may or may not add some of his personal experiences, but mostly he remains quiet, until Yoongi has nothing else to say.

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

The EXO member then realizes Yoongi is very close and he blushes.

“Hun-ah... Can I kiss you?” Sehun just nods and Yoongi kisses the corner of his lips. Sehun closes his eyes. “Can you kiss me?”

“C-come and get it yourself, Yoongi” Yoongi laughs softly. Sehun will never stop to be a brat, but he leans to kiss the younger.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you_

The bubble teas unfreezing and long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of Oh Sehun's IG post on March 9th (Yoongi's Birthday) and my attempts to drag my BFF to EXO.  
> Looks like someone finally did it~  
> We're not really sure how long this will be, but we'll enjoy the ride for as long as it lasts and we hope you enjoy it with us.
> 
> Read you soon <3


	2. [The few things]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You're one of the few things that I'm sure of_   
>  _You're one of the few things that I know already_   
>  _I could build my world of_   
>  _One of the few things that I'm sure of_   
>  _And I want you to unravel me_   
>  _Come closer, come closer_

“Hun-ah” Yoongi mumbles against Sehun's lips.

“What is it, Yoongi-ah?” Sehun is shaking, as well as the BTS member. The elder sighs for the lack of honorifics, be he smiles anyway.

“I need- to ask you something” Sehun kisses him once again 

“Uhm, yeah? You can go first then”

“I want you to-” Yoongi whispers before he kisses Sehun once again. As much as the younger enjoys the kiss, he's still curious about what the other has to say.

“Yoongi?” Yoongi ignores him and keeps kissing him. Sehun breaks the kiss and holds the elder in place. He inhales deeply, trying to gain enough bravery to ask the important question. He starts hearing a ringing in his ears, he's so nervous.  _ Fuck.  _ “Would you be my boyfriend?” he realizes Yoongi is chuckling offering his pinky. “What?”

“We said it at the same time, we've gotta make a wish” Sehun blushes at the feeling of Yoongi's touch “Think of something you really want” Sehun closes his eyes for a moment and the he opens them.

“Ok, done. Now what?”

“We say a color of the flag and if we say the same color, our wish will be granted”

“That's it?”

“Basically”

“Ok, on the count of tree… one, two-”

“Three” both Yoongi and Sehun pick black,  _ as if that was a surprise. _ They giggle unmanly, excited. “Ok now, I really want to know if you want to be my boyfriend”

“I want, do you want to be mine?” Sehun whispers, smiling.

“I want to be yours”

“Fine, because I wasn't accepting a 'no’ as an answer” he kisses Yoongi's hand and then he looks at the elder, he looks sad.

 

“Is everything fine, Yoongi?” Yoongi nods.

“I was kind of expecting that you say no, so there wouldn't be a point in me telling you this” Sehun frowns. “It's about Jin-hyung”

“So… did you want me to tell you no? Is he in love with you or something?” the younger just doesn't understand.

“No, I mean-” he rasps “He’s ok with me having a relationship… Uh- Do you remember when someone started a rumour about him and Chanyeol-hyung? He doesn't want me, or any of us really, around anyone from EXO. Actually, I escaped with Kookie's help to see you today-”

“Is he serious now?” Sehun practically growls “What's the problem with EXO and BTS gathering together? Someone must talk to him, don't you think?”

“He's very stubborn, but- I'm old enough and I like you enough to go against him, I can handle him”

“Yeah, but you don't need to 'handle him’ alone. Anyway, I don't think he's worse than Junmyeon-hyung, or what could he treat you with? Do you want me to speak to him?”

“I don't think he will listen to us, he's the hyung after all”

“Yes, but he has hyungs too” Sehun holds Yoongi's hand and kisses it softly “He will listen, I promise”

 

“We still could just run away-” the EXO member laughs loudly.

“You're already thinking in running away, I like it~ But it's probably not a good idea if I want to be in hyung's good list” Yoongi is the one who laughs this time.

“Savage~”

“I'm a spoiled brat, what were you expecting?” Yoongi cocks an eyebrow.

“Some respect from my boyfriend”

“How am I not respecting you, hmm?” Sehun leans closer.

“You're not kissing me, that's disrespectful” Yoongi practically growls and Sehun hums.

“That can be solved” the younger takes the elder's upper lip between his and Yoongi deepens the kiss. They both tease and play with each other. Then Yoongi licks Sehun playfully and the other allows his partner to do as he pleases, showing him some cool tricks that make him gasp.

Sehun laughs because Yoongi's hair tickles him and Yoongi breaks the kiss, smiling with his eyes closed.

“You're a good kisser, Hunnie”

“You're not so bad yourself, Yoongs” Yoongi scrunches his nose and Sehun sticks out his tongue.

“Don't call me like that” Yoongi clicks his tongue “I don't like it”

“Why not? It sounds nice” Sehun comes closer to Yoongi's ear and whispers “You say that, but I hear your bandmates calling you like that all the time~” Yoongi gulps.

“That's why I have to kick their asses on a daily basis” Sehun laughs a soft laugh, one that to Yoongi's perspective sounds angelic, with deep voice in a high tone.

“Will you kick my ass too?”

“Maybe” Sehun cocks his eyebrow, amused. “Let's see if you behave” a playful wink and Sehun shivers in anticipation. He smirks.  _ Two can play this game, _ he thinks.

“Who says I am not behaving?” Yoongi is at loss when he feels Sehun's lick tracing his jaw but before something can get heated enough, Sehun gets apart “I love when you blush”

“I- I'm not blushing, brat”

“It's ok, you look cute” Yoongi smiles.

“You look cute too when you blush” Sehun looks away, the comment makes him blush and Yoongi chuckles. “See?”

“I’m not blushing, silly. It’s too hot in here”

“Open the window then” Sehun looks unconvinced before asking for his bubble tea and the elder rolls his eyes “Should I?” he says, holding the beverage in his hand.

“Pretty please?” the younger pleads in a small voice and Yoongi nods, pleased. He guides the straw to his lips and Sehun sips nervously.

“Good boy” Yoongi praises. Sehun blushes deeper with the action and coughs when a pearl of tapioca travels in the wrong way. Yoongi frowns worried “Are you okay?”

“‘m fine” he takes a deep breath “You can’t call people ‘good boy’ just like that, you may cause an accident-” he coughs one last time.

“Why not? You’re a good boy after all, or am I wrong?” Sehun shakes his head.

“‘m not, you said it, I’m a brat”

“A very cute, savage brat”

 

"Won't you drink yours?" Sehun asks after he sips his bubble tea.

"Ok, mom" Sehun frowns.

"I'm not your mom, why don't you call me 'daddy'?"

"I'm not calling you like that!" the elder blushes.

"Whatever" Sehun shrugs his shoulder, as he keeps drinking.

 

"I was thinking-" Yoongi looks at Sehun and he has to breathe deeply, because he can't believe that handsome human being is now his boyfriend "Can you take me to watch the sakuras?" Yoongi barely recognizes the word.

"Sakuras? I think there are some close from here… There should be more in the mainstream but-"

"Here is fine" Yoongi hums. They get out of the car. "Lead the way then, boyfriend~" Yoongi holds his hand when he's sure both are perfectly hidden behind their mask and cap.

"I like how you say that word, say it again?" Sehun cocks an eyebrow, but Yoongi barely notices when Sehun is wearing his sunglasses.

"Which one? Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend~" they smile "I like it a lot"

"Get use to it, boyfriend" they laugh and Sehun feels sad because he can't kiss the smaller in public, but he squeezes his hand in a silent promise to give him a kiss later. Yoongi squeezes back.  _ It's ok. _

"Follow me, we're close" Sehun walks side by side to Yoongi.

"Don't look that sad" he whispers in a low voice "One would say you aren't happy to be here"

"I'm very happy" Yoongi whispers back "It's just that- you know, right?" Sehun nods.  _ I know. _ It's not fair they have to hide, but Sehun is trying to be mature for the both of them.

"Be patient, Yoongi" he says a little bit louder. Yoongi growls, but nods nonetheless.

 

"Sometimes sakuras make me sneeze, but I like them. Do you like them?" Sehun hums vaguely.

"I do. Tao used to dragged me out of the dorm to take pictures of them. He still sends some postcards with sakuras from time to time"

"What is your favorite flower? Is it the cherry blossom?" Sehun shakes his head.

"I like white roses" the trees are on their sight now "Yours?"

"Red chrysanthemum, wait… Actually, all kind of red flowers" Sehun smiles, Yoongi misses how his eyes turn into crescent moons he can't look because of the sunglasses.

"Red suits you, indeed" Yoongi looks away and catches a petal in his hand, smiling behind his mask.

"There's a story. When you catch a sakura petal when you're walking with someone, you're supposed to be in love forever"

"You're a very curious person, Min Yoongi. I never took you as a person who believed in all those sayings"

"I don't believe in such things, Hun-ah" Sehun squeezes his hand once again and shakes his head.

"It's ok if you believe in them, I won't judge you" then the taller stands on his tip toes to grab a Sakura flower and place it behind Yoongi's ear, the he comes closer to his boyfriend to whisper "Beautiful" Yoongi tries to get one for Sehun, but he can't reach and Sehun laughs, cutting one more and handing it to Yoongi. "You're so small, I love it"

"I'm not small, you're gigantic" Sehun kneels so Yoongi can place the flower wherever he wants. "There you are, you look pretty"

"You hurt my feelings, Yoongi" he takes out his phone "Selfie time?" just for Yoongi, Sehun takes out his cap and his sunglasses and Yoongi lowers his mask.

"Don't post them"

"Calm down, silly. This is just for the two of us"

"I don't trust social media. Is instagram something you enjoy?" they smile when Sehun says the camera is ready.

"I like it" one shot "I use it to stalk people" two shot "it's mostly to talk to Tao or Han" three shots.

"Should I make one to talk to you?" Sehun changes the angle form the phone to change the light. "Don't make me look ugly" He suddenly remembers when Zitao asked him after every picture if he looked ugly and thinks he should text his friend soon.

"I wouldn't dare" one more shot "And it's up to you" Yoongi already feels his cheeks getting numb "We can still use Line, right?" they nod. "Last one, say 'boyfriend'!" Yoongi blushes and Sehun laughs, that's the captured moment.

 

"Can you say it again?"

"I'm starting to believe you're the spoiled one, boyfriend" Yoongi pouts.

"I'm spoiled, indeed"

"Ok, spoiled grandpa. It's getting late and it will get dark soon, so let's get back" Yoongi pouts a bit more and Sehun rolls his eyes, before he places back his sunglasses "I want to kiss you a little more, so if you please…"

They walk back to Yoongi's car. Once they're there, Yoongi opens the door for Sehun, who blushes.

"Did you like it?"

"The best part was definitely the company" Sehun smirks. They take off hats and accessories.

"I really don't want this day to end"

"Me neither" Sehun feels his phone vibrating but he decides to ignore it "but I'm sure Jongdae-hyung won't be able to hold Junmyeon-hyung for longer so he won't stop calling until I get back safely" he vibration stops "But let's have another date soon. I mean- If you want"

Yoongi just pecks his lips before he starts the engine.

 

During the trip, Sehun makes sure to rest his hand on Yoongi's thigh and Yoongi strokes the EXO member's hand in each red light.

They arrive to EXO dorm, but they don't want to break their contact.

"Can I see you again soon?" the only thing in Yoongi's mind is that he will have to leave for a tour soon and he wants to spend all the time he can with his brat boyfriend.

"My birthday is in April, you know?" Yoongi smirks.

"Wanna spend your birthday with me?" Sehun tests his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Take me somewhere nice~"

"Maybe after that, we can talk to Jin-hyung-" Sehun lifts his head, frowning.

"On my birthday? You sure about that?"

"Running away with me 'cause my hyung doesn't want us to be together would be a nice present~" Sehun laughs.

"It can" he tests his head once again "Something can be arranged, don't worry about that"

"Well, now I have you, I have no more worries"

"You're so cheesy"

"You like it, though"

"Despite my best efforts" Yoongi pushes him off his shoulder and pouts "I like you so much, Yoongi"

 

Sehun's phone vibrates again.

"You should leave now, boyfriend. I don't want to go under your hyung's interrogations just tonight" Sehun pushes him playfully this time.  _ That would be fun to watch. _

"It's not funny when you tease me, Yoongi"

"Call me boyfriend one more time" the younger rolls his eyes.

"I'm blaming you if the hyungs are teasing me for that, boyfriend" the BTS member smirks.

"I don't care"

 

They get out of the car and Sehun hugs him, burying his nose in the curve of his neck.

"Call me when you get back to your dorm, Yoongi?"

"I'll call you soon"

"Try not to kill yourself driving back"

"I can't. I need to kiss you again" Sehun laughs in a deep voice and Yoongi melts.

"Then don't die, hmm?" Sehun hears Baekhyun's voice and breaks the hug reluctantly "It's better if I go now, Yoongi" but Yoongi pulls him back and kisses him passionately, holding his nape.

Sehun hears the sound of the camera and he panics, but he relaxes when he hears his hyung.

"I'm sending it to you right now, Taehyung-ah!" they blush.

"Fuck… I'm sorry" Yoongi looks to Sehun apologetically, but the EXO member is smirking.

"I'm sorry for you, Yoongi. Will everything be fine with your hyung?" though Sehun is amused, he has the decency to look condescending. Yoongi sighs.

"I hope so. I can always ignore him" they get apart "I can't wait to see you again"

"We'll see us soon, then" Sehun kisses his own lips and then he presses his fingers against Yoongi's lips.

"See you soon, Hunnie-ah" Yoongi starts to get in his car again.

"See you soon, 'hyung'!" Sehun yells when he's been dragged inside the building by Baekhyun. Yoongi laughs when he hears their hyung asking the details to Sehun.

_ Don't you ever think you'll go to sleep without telling us how your date with Yoongi-ah went. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from JP Saxe.  
> Thanks to everyone reading this madness~
> 
> Read you soon ❤️


	3. [ m i s s i n g ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick conversation between the lovers.

**Sehun [20:34]** Yoongi

**Yoongi [20:35]** What is it, Hun-ah?

**Sehun [20:35]** Where are you going to take me for my birthday?  
[seen]

**Sehun [20:45]** Yoongi?  
**Sehun [20:54]** Boyfriend? **  
**[seen] **  
**

**Yoongi [21:04]** You pick, Hun  
****

**Sehun [21:11]** Don't wanna

**Yoongi [21:13]** Brat  
[seen]

 

[image attached]

[image attached]

 

**Sehun [21:31]** <3  
**Sehun [21:31]** Take me somewhere nice  
**Sehun [21:32]** HYUNG  


**Yoongi [21:46]** Brat ¬¬

**Sehun [22:01]** Your brat <3 **  
** [seen]

**Yoongi [23:02]** Mine <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really sorry this is taking too long, both of us had been really busy.  
> This is just a quick teaser of what we're already transcribing~  
> Hope you can be a little bit more patient with us.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> It means the world to us <3


	4. [Just one day]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If only I had just one day_   
>  _I want to peacefully fall asleep intoxicated with your sweet scent_   
>  _If there’s a chance in my busy schedule_   
>  _I want to put my body in your warm and deep eyes_

Sehun wakes up the day of his birthday really early, which is weird since he was up very late speaking with Yoongi about what they were going to do to celebrate it. At the end, nothing was completely settled and the younger (as the brat he is) told Yoongi to surprise him.

When he steps out of his room in the EXO dorm, everything is completely normal, considering the amount of abnormalities they usually have. Baekhyun is sitting on the lap of Chanyeol, casually licking his neck while Chanyeol himself chats about something completely random to Jongdae who barely pays him any attention, more interested in the news and in whatever Kyungsoo is cooking in the kitchen (something that suspiciously smells like one of Sehun’s favorite dishes).

“What are y’all doing?” Sehun mumbles, rubbing one of his eyes.

“Where are your manners, kid?” Kyungsoo is never in a good mood in the morning. In some ways, he kind of reminds Sehun of Yoongi.

“Aish~ Leave the poor baby alone Kyungsoo-yah, it’s his birthday” Baekhyun’s voice always seems to drip honey. Chanyeol smiles pleased at the pouring even if it’s not for him and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, ignoring the beagle line.

“Brat” Kyungsoo says before he disappears into the kitchen again, Jongdae follows him.

Sehun shrugs his shoulders.

"Junmyeon-hyung and Nini-yah should be here any minute now with the ingredients for your cake so we can start with your birthday celebration-" Baekhyun starts, stopping his ministrations to his boyfriend.

"I'm just having breakfast with you, guys-" in the kitchen, the painful yell of Jongdae alerts everyone that Kyungsoo heard Sehun "Yoongi is-"

"Let me go, hyung!" Kyungsoo yells again "I told all of you that he had plans already, and you still told me to cook his favorite dishes!" Kyungsoo gets out of the kitchen again, dragging Jongdae who is trying to stop him "What for, uh?!"

"Save me" Sehun mumbles to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and the taller makes a sign for him to step behind them (Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren't sitting anymore).

"Kyungsoo-yah~ I'm pretty sure our dearest maknae wouldn't miss your cooking, even if he has plans already, right?" Baekhyun uses his honey-dripping voice, to calm Kyungsoo, even when he knows it won't work (Kyungsoo still looks like he wants to kill them all), Sehun nods anyway "You will be here for a dinner with your hyungs, right Sehunnie?" Sehun nods again. "See? Your food won't go wasted~"

"Fucking brat, if for any reason you're not in the dorm for dinner, I'm chopping your dick off and serving it to Baehyun-hyung" Baekhyun frowns, as if he were wondering why him, but he doesn't ask.

"I'll be here, I promise" Kyungsoo nods.

"Fine. Go get ready, the breakfast will be ready soon" he stares at Jongdae and removes his leg, Jongdae still holding him "Can you let go off me, hyung? I assume Sehun's date will be here soon and-"

"Is 'prince charming' coming?" Sehun rolls his eyes.  _ Of course, _ Jongin and Junmyeon arrive at that exact moment with his cake "Does that mean the cake will have to wait?"

"I hate all of you"

  
  


The obnoxious sound of his alarm wakes him up stupidly early, "The things one makes for love", he thinks and pushes his blanket to the floor, early morning's weather seems nice but he knows that it might get hotter or even colder, springtime in Korea is unpredictable. 

If he has some luck, everyone should be asleep, he got everything ready the day before so there were some bags all over the floor of his room and even a cute apron, SeokJin would never let him touch any of his.

The house is in complete silence, he tries not to make a single sound while cooking some japanese lunch, he wants to surprise his boyfriend on his birthday. It’s stupid how only thinking about him can make the worst day into the brightest, Sehun is someone just too special; it is a current thought on Yoongi’s busy mind. 

While washing the dishes he just keeps singing this really old song of theirs (‘Just one day’), a strange rush of tickles runs through his body when Sehun comes back to his mind, he smiles stupidly and continues packing the lunch in pretty bento boxes.

Hannamdong’s life starts at 11 a.m., Yoongi still has one hour to get his stuff together. He has to choose a nice and comfortable outfit and he go to Sehun’s dorm, the scent of fried egg and steamed rice is very noticeable in his hair but there is no time for a long bath like the ones he likes, he rushes a warm shower with his favourite lavender shower gel and shaves his face, he quickly gets into the internet and with all low caps wrote something simply stupid. 

"Agust D inspired outfit" he whispers to his screen and lots of pictures pop. "I wouldn't put that on, what are they thinking about?" 

At the end he just goes out in some comfortable black pants, a white tee and a green jacket, his hair is a bit wild and he doesn't have any makeup on but it’s fine, stage makeup is ruining his life by the time. 

Sehun's birthday present is over his desk in a pretty white box along with his wallet and his keys, he sprays some perfume and goes out. 

He goes straight to the entrance where most of the shoes are in total disorder. 

"My boots..." he finds all the boots but not his. "If I use the vans again... Where the fuck are my boots!?" As quiet as possible he goes back to his room, he remembers putting them back into the shoe box.  Cursing himself he tries to put them on and then walk back to the entrance, he doesn't want to get caught making a mess on the floor. 

"You smell nice, hyung" Taehyung's voice stopped him, there he is, holding Jeongguk’s hand and walking towards the kitchen. 

"Thanks, I need to go..." 

"Where? I wanna go with hyung" it is noticeable that Jeongguk is still asleep, his satoori is even stronger and his eyes are still closed.

"We can't go with hyung Kookie-yah, he's going on a date" 

"But I wanna say hello to Sehunnie-hyung"

The lock of the door was the last thing Taehyung and Jeongguk heard, Yoongi disappeared and left them half asleep. 

"Good luck hyung...!" Taehyung hugs Kookie and takes him to the kitchen. 

 

When Yoongi is in the parking lot, Sehun (as per usual) arrives yelling at someone “I already told you I will be back for dinner, hyung!” Yoongi grins.  _ It’s like he’s dating a boy with strict parents. _

“I promise you’ll be back for dinner” he opens his arms and Sehun slots into them “Happy birthday, boyfriend~” Yoongi whispers the last word and Sehun blushes when he feels his breathing in his neck.

“Thank you, Yoongi”

“I’m really happy to see you today~ Did you have breakfast?” Sehun nods slowly, not letting go of Yoongi. “I ate a little something, or Kyungsoo-hyung would have killed me. Or worst, he wouldn’t have let me come. He woke up early to prepare my favorite dishes, he was pretty upset that I was leaving”

“Oh... Wanna go somewhere?”

“Uh- I- Do you have something in mind?

“Well- I... I made breakfast for you and I thought maybe... the arcade? I dunno, it’s your birthday, Hun” Yoongi scratches his neck nervously.

“Breakfast sounds good, Yoongi. Where are we going to eat it, hmm?” Sehun smirks playfully and Yoongi blushes.

“I... The- The park?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“It’s your birthday, I might be generous and grant all your wishes today” Sehun giggles and Yoongi smiles, absolutely in love with him.

“Where is my good morning kiss, hyung?” Yoongi stands in his tiptoes and pecks Sehun’s lips, before licking them and Sehun opens his lips, granting access to his hyungs tongue. “God, I missed you so much, Yoongi”

“I was dying to kiss you again...”

“So... did you say you will take me anywhere, Yoongs?” Yoongi frowns at the nickname but doesn’t say anything.

“Yes, anywhere”

“There’s this contemporary dance act in the center, we can watch it while we have breakfast?” Yoongi hums.

“Sounds nice, I hope you like Japanese-”

“Did you asked your hyung to cook it for you?” Sehun cocks an eyebrow and Yoongi frowns.

“No. I’m a decent cooker, thanks. Nobody really knows, just Taehyung... Kookie-yah was totally asleep when I left the dorm…” Yoongi starts to mumble to himself and Sehun doesn’t really understand what he is saying.

“So... You cooked, for me? I’m enjoying being the birthday boy already~” Yoongi sighs and lets go of Sehun. He opens the door for him and he gets in the car. Once they’re both in the car and Yoongi starts their trip, Sehun synchronizes his phone and plays ‘Just one day’ without waiting for an invitation of Yoongi.

“That song is really old, Hun-ah”

“I like your voice here~” as to prove it, Sehun sings along with the Yoongi in the recording.

“So... did your hyungs bought you cake?” Sehun stops singing.

“Kyungsoo-hyung was going to bake it. That’s why he was so mad when I left”

“Oh- I guess it’s not common for their baby Sehun to be away on his birthday”

“It’s okay Yoongi, I’m an adult... It’s just- They don’t see me as that yet” they remain in silence after that. Sehun leaves the song on repeat and Yoongi just cocks his eyebrow. Sehun offers him to play EXO’s song instead but Yoongi dismisses him arguing is his birthday. “I can rap for you if you want~”

“As you wish, Sehun” the songs remains on repeat.

After some minutes, Sehun asks Yoongi in a very low voice if they can be a normal couple for the day and visit the center uncovered (without masks and caps and all), and even when Yoongi thinks it’s not really a good idea, he agrees.

“Fuck it, I’ll even hold your hand~ it’s my boy’s birthday, so-”

“Yoongi, no. You don’t need to feel pressured to do anything, I feel happy just to be here with you” Yoongi blushes and focuses just on parking his car.

They pick a private place, it’s better to be extra careful if they’re wandering uncovered. Sehun rushes to pick the place and Yoongi stays behind because he picks the breakfast for them. Sehun may have or may have not noticed that Yoongi had a present in the trunk of the car for him, along with a red rose but he doesn’t say anything to his boyfriend about that.

When they finally reach the place, Sehun has been rambling about dance moves for five minutes straight.

“Yah- I don’t know a lot about dancing so... I hope you can teach me~” Sehun smirks.

“No boyfriend of mine cannot know how to dance with me, so God help me, you will learn how to dance”

“Be gentle with me~”

“Shouldn’t I be telling that,  _ hyung?” _

“You’re gonna teach me” Sehun loves how Yoongi’s Daegu satoori slips from time to time “I might be receiving some scoldings from you” the elder winks.

“What kind of evil human being do you think am I?” Sehun laughs.

“My favorite evil human being”

“Ugh, Yoongi... Why are you so weird?”

“You’re weird too boyfriend~” Yoongi places a set of different boxes on the table they’re sitting at “I didn’t know what to cook so... I made different boxes” Yoongi opens them one by one slowly “The onigiri kittens were specially hard to achieve, so eat them good, alright?”

“You- you did all these?!” Sehun sounds surprised but pleased “I hope you cook like this everyday when we live toge- I mean. They look delicious” Sehun looks away and Yoongi smirks.

“I’ll cook all you want, Hunnie-ah. Please enjoy”

_ “Itadakimasu?” _

“Itadakimasu” Yoongi and Sehun part their chopsticks and eat. Sehun praises his boyfriend and he regrets he can’t kiss him as he wants, but he squeezes his hand instead. They try not to think of that.

“Are you enjoying the show, Yoongi?”

“It seems waaay too difficult, and their legs are really strong” Sehun nods, approving Yoongi’s comment “I’ve seen Jimin doing things like that, it’s cool” he takes a piece of fried egg and offers it to the younger, who opens his mouth for his boyfriend.

“I usually don’t do this type of choreos, but I can dance contemporary dance too” Sehun talks with his mouth full of food.

“Well- I just dance because it’s part of it, you know? But I guess I could try, I mean- If it’s with you, Hobi and Jimin are quite strict and- I don’t really wanna see Hobi angry again” he pushes the box aside “I’m too full, can you finish this, Hun-ah?”

“Who do you think am I? Jeongguk-ah? I can’t finish this either”

“Take the two boxes left to your hyungs then...” Yoongi cleans Sehun’s lips with a handkerchief.

“Kyungsoo-hyung will be jealous”

“Tell hyung I’m sorry, he’s still the best” Yoongi saves everything in the bag again “I wouldn’t make you choose”

“As if I need to choose. I’ll always choose you, Min Yoongi” Yoongi stares at his lips and Sehun understands his hyung wants to kiss him “We can go back to your car and you can kiss me all you want”

“I-” he blushes “This better not be a joke, I’m about to eat you well, Hunnie-yah~” the elder whispers and Sehun gulps.

“E-eat me?”

“I mean- your lips. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable” Sehun laughs nervously.

“Okay, but... Can you walk in front of me?” Yoongi opens his eyes widely “Pretty please, hyung?” Yoongi notices that Sehun is blushing.  _ Oh. Dear. Lord. _

“Fine” Yoongi stands up. Sehun pulls his wrist and he asks him to wait for him to stand up, the elder notices that Sehun smells slightly different, and he feels his own blood rushing to his lower part. Yoongi gulps when he feels the hint of an erection at his back. “R-ready?” Sehun grabs the bag.

“Yes, hyung. Take me to the arcade!” Yoongi mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like ‘brat’ and Sehun giggles. They walk calmly to Yoongi’s car.

 

“So… what kind of games are your favorite, Sehun-ah?”

“I like them all~”

 

They arrive at the car and Yoongi opens the trunk to place the bag again, but Sehun doesn’t give it to him.

“Can I have the bag back or...?”

“I don’t know, can you?” the elder rolls his eyes.

“Of course I can. Hand me the bag, Hun” Yoongi growls and Sehun laughs “Aish~ This brat” he takes the bag and places it in the trunk.

“You can’t get mad at me today, it’s my birthday~”

“I know, I’m not mad at you” he closes the trunk “You’re just being a very, very naughty boy today~” Sehun shakes his head.

“Uh-uh. I’m not being naughty at all, Yoongi. But if you want me to~”

“If I want you to, hmm?” Yoongi cocks an eyebrow “May you proceed” Sehun frowns.

“I Can’t do that here, Yoongi. Don’t be absurd”

“Why?” the younger blushes.

“Because we can’t”

“We can’t what, Hunnie?” Yoongi smirks and Sehun looks away, they’re are really close to each other.

“Nothing” Sehun gets in the car and closes the door in the nose of Yoongi, who laughs. He knocks on the window, but Sehun refuses to open.

“I have the key, silly baby~” Sehun covers his crotch.

“No, leave me~” Yoongi laughs before he closes Sehun’s door and gets in the car, clipping his seatbelt.

“I wouldn’t leave you, even if you asked me” he places his hand over the younger’s thigh, right after he starts the engine “Wanna go now?”

“Yeah...” Sehun gasps “Take me to the arcade evil boyfriend~”

“Gimme a kiss, or I won’t start driving” Sehun rolls his eyes, but he unclips his seatbelt to kiss his boyfriend.

“This is blackmail” he kisses him once “You’re blackmailing me, on my birthday” he kisses him again “How dare you?” he gives one last deep and slow kiss “Now drive to the arcade or it will be full”

“Fine” Yoongi sighs “Let’s go”

 

“I would like to take some instant photos at the arcade and play air hockey” Yoongi says when they are in a red light.

“Are you good with air hockey, Yoongi? I suck at it, I’m better at driving~”

“Well, I’m better at driving too” the BTS member scratches his head “But I enjoy air hockey even if I lose...” he smiles apologetically.

“What do you say if we play one of those driving games? Let’s make it interesting, though. If you win, I’ll let you finish my birthday the way you like”

“What if I lose’”

“You’ll have dinner with me and the hyungs in our dorm” Yoongi thinks of it, but nods finally.

“Alright, deal”

“Perfect. I hope you’re ready to rakk to my nosy hyungs...”

“Are you sure you’re gonna win, boyfriend?”

“I’m very good at driving, boyfriend” Yoongi rolls his eyes, before he starts driving again when the light changes to green.

 

Yoongi stops in front of an ice cream shop and he opens the door, Sehun doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Hey! Where are you going?! Yoongi...” the EXO member hisses through the window, afraid that someone would hear him.

“Ice cream?” Sehun pales.

“Come here, you stupid dumbass! Someone is going to see you-”

“I feel brave today~” Yoongi disappears behind the doors and Sehun wishes he could bury his head in the ground.

Yoongi comes back after some minutes, and he shoves a chocomint ice cream on his boyfriend’s hands.

“I know this is your favorite~” Sehun licks the ice cream and he looks away from the elder.

“I hate you, hyung” Yoongi laughs.

 

After some minutes, Yoongi opens his mouth again.

“So... hyung?” Sehun blushes.

“Ugh- Don’t get used to me calling you the h-word, Yoongi” he laughs one more time.

“You can call me how you prefer, except Yoongs. My parents had a great fight for my name for you to say it like that”

“I like Yoongs” the younger mumbles.

“I know, brat”

 

 When they arrive, Sehun gets out of the car excited.

"I'm ready to beat your ass!"

"Uhm... let's see whose ass gets all bruised after this" Yoongi is out of the car too. Sehun waits patiently for the elder to close it.

"I know I will old man~"

"Stop, don't call me old. You're just a year younger" Yoongi rolls his eyes, but he drags Sehun inside the arcade "Let's get my pictures"

"But you are ooold~" Sehun allows himself to get dragged.

"You look ooolder~" Yoongi smirks. “Come on, this arcade has a cabin-”

“I don’t look older!” Sehun whines and Yoongi giggles, still dragging his boyfriend “You sound older!”

“It would be nice to look younger, right?” Yoongi pushes Sehun to the photo booth.

“Speak for yourself, I’m young!” Yoongi slides a coin in the machine as he opens the curtain for him.

“See? You’re so old-fashioned~” the elder cocks an eyebrow, still waiting for Sehun to get in the booth.

“Should I stop opening the doors for you then?” Sehun gets in, reluctantly.

“I never said that” yoongi gets in too.

“Fine, then gimme a kiss” Sehun rolls his eyes and licks his cheek when the first flash is shot. Yoongi grabs Sehun’s hand and kisses it when there is a second flash.

“You’re such a good boy~” he praises him in a whisper. Sehun blushes and looks away when there is another flash.

“‘m not” Yoongi grabs his jaw and leans for a kiss for the last shot.

“You are~”

They get out of the booth and Sehun grabs the photos.

“Hey! Those are mine” Yoongi growls and Sehun laughs.

“Here~ take it, they’re too old-fashioned for my anyway”

 

“You must wait for me, I’m the birthday boy” Yoongi pushes Sehun and chooses the right side of the game. “That’s cheating!” Sehun protests.

“That’s not cheating” Yoongi smirks “Listen, baby. There’s one truth here and that is... Agust D never loses” he winks at the younger.

“We’ll see that”

 

“See? I always win~” Yoongi has a satisfied smile. It took them five rounds to decide Yoongi was the absolute winner.

“You cheated, that’s unfair?”

“How can one cheat in this kind of games, Sehunnie?”

“You’ve been driving longer than me...” Sehun pouts.

“Owww... The poor baby is mad~” he pinches his cheeks.

“I’m not a baby” Sehun protests.

“I’m sure you’re not” both of them are sweating and tired (who would say driving was that stressing?) “Wanna try something else? Cake? Lunch? A kiss?”

“Can we kiss here?”

“No one is looking at us, but I guess you can wait” he holds the younger’s waist “I can always say this is a birthday hug~”

“...but I wanted a kiss” Sehun mumbles and Yoongi melts,

“Wanna go back to the car, then?”

“Will I have a kiss?” Yoongi inhales his scent and nods.

“You’ll have all the kisses you want~” he licks his earlobe “Shall we go now?”

“Yeah~ Take me to your car boyfriend~” Yoongi can’t help but think that even sweating, Sehun smells wonderfully.

 

They walk close to each other to Yoongi’s car. The BTS member can’t help but stare at his boyfriend and press his body against his from time to time. Seun doesn’t say anything to him, but he starts growing nervous.

This goes on for the entirety of the walk to the car.

“You're gonna kill me...” the taller mumbles “If I die young, I’ll tell the hyungs to look for you and to bring peace to my soul” Yoongi rolls his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend as he takes out the keys.

“In that case, I hope your spirit will haunt me~”

“I’d be a nice spirit~”

“You think so?” opens the back door for Sehun.

“Yup, I’d just haunt you at night when you couldn’t sleep because you miss me” he explains himself as he gets in the car and Yoongi gets in the car too.

“Well~ I’ve never slept with you, yet I miss you everyday”

“I miss you too, boyfriend” they hold their hands, shaking a little.

“Can I give you your gift now?” Sehun remembers.  _ Oh, so there was a gift after all. _

“Yeah... Give me now!” the elder removes a little reaching for the bag in the trunk of the car. Yoongi offers him a small box and Sehun tries not to make a surprised expression. The younger opens the box slowly and he gasps in surprise.

“I hope I’m not going to fast...”

“C-couple rings?” Sehun sounds way too excited “I love it”

“Really?” Yoongi smiles widely. Sehun hums as an answer as he places his ring on his collar, bringing it close to his heart, the elder asks him to put his on his ring finger. “You’re truly something else, Yoongi” he still places the ring tenderly, marveled at his boyfriend’s long fingers “You’re so romantic~”

“I guess... Is that ok?”

“Hmm, I mean... it’s alright if you want to”

“It’s not that I want to... You inspire me to be like this and to feel like this” Yoongi kisses Sehun’s hand “I’ve never felt so complete” Sehun blushes.

“Aish~ You’re so cheesy”

“Only for you~” Yoongi kisses the corner of the pink lips and Sehun answers back the kiss. Yoongi crawls to Sehun’s lap and Sehun leans back to give him more space. Yoongi strokes Sehun’s chest as they kiss tenderly, his hand going down and down, reaching Sehun’s thigh.

“Y-Yoongi? What are you-?” Yoongi silences him with another kiss and Sehun gasps. “We’re in a parking lot- B-behave!” he hisses, but the elder isn’t paying attention to him “Y-Yoongi!” he growls.

“Hmm?” he keeps kissing Sehun’s lips, and then he moves to start with his neck, dangerously close to his earlobe “Should I take you somewhere else?”

“S-somewhere else...? Where?”

“Home?” Yoongi licks his collarbones and Sehun whimpers “Maybe you’re bored and you want to go back to your hyungs~” the smaller boy smirks against the taller’s neck.

“No! Don’t bring me b-back, hyung... I’ll be good” he pleads, whimpering again.

“Good boy~”

 

At some point, Sehun seems to react and gains conscience of where they’re ang what are they doing. He places his hand over Yoongi’s chest to push him apart.

“I- I don’t-” he sighs “Y-Yoongi... We- We can’t-” Yoongi sighs too, and he breaths trying to calm himself.

“I know-” he presses his own hand over Sehun’s chest to feel his heartbeat “This is how I want your birthday to end, even if- if it’s not the time to feel you completely, I want to know how your skin feels and the way you breathe when I’m too close” Sehun whimpers imperceptible.

“Hyung- Maybe... Sometime later? Can we-? I mean-” he looks away “If you want…”

“Maybe, but for now-” Yoongi kisses Sehun once again slowly, savouring his taste in his lips and his tongue, marveling at the change in his breathing “Do you have a favorite place to be kissed?”

“...thighs” Sehun mumbles and Yoongi cocks an eyebrow, but hums in agreement nonetheless.

“I like your thighs” Sehun blushes “I actually like all of you, Hun-ah” he smells his neck “I can’t get enough of you” he closes his eyes “I… I love you” Sehun stills.

“D-Do you... love me?” Yoongi nods, carefully. Sehun smiles widely.

“I- I love you too” Sehun hugs him tightly.

“R-really’” Yoongi’s voice betrays him, his eyes are shining with tears.

“I do, I do! Please don’t cry...” Yoongi laughs nervously and hugs the younger even tighter “I can’t breathe!” Yoongi lets with go with a quiet ‘sorry’.

They remain attached to each other, not letting go. Their breathing and their heartbeats starts to lull them slowly. The silence in Yoongi’s car is absolutely pleasant, none of them care to break it with a word. Soon, Sehun is snoring and Yoongi is breathing heavily, both foreign to the world outside the car.

It’s not until Sehun sneezes and it scares Yoongi that both of them wake up, when the loud thump of Yoongi’s head against the ceiling of the car almost makes Sehun swear.

“For the love of-!” Sehun looks around to realize they’re still in the car “Yoongs, are you ok?” Yoongi rubs his head, but he nods.

“We better get going, I’m too young to die in the hands of your hyungs. Cooperate and move back to your seat already, Hun”

“Don’t wanna. Lift me” Sehun pouts. Yoongi rolls his eyes.

“I’m weak and you’re heavy” Yoongi doesn’t even try to drag him “Do you know what? Stay here, I’ll drive you back to your dorm, lazy baby”

 

When they arrive at EXO dorm, they hear the loud voice of Chanyeol inviting them to get in the dorm and Yoongi growls.

Just-  _ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are **absolutely** sorry this took us so long to update.  
> As you may already know, I've been working on a horrible project at my work that consume all my time and Gee has millions of ideas that she writes simultaneously.  
> We are trying not to disappoint you, writing each one of our universes, so please, have a little of patience with us.  
> We promise we already have ideas in progress for these two lovely boys.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting our crazyness <3  
> Read you soon (we hope) ;)


End file.
